Present climbing simulation exercise devices were devised to offer improved features over inclined, belted treadmills and other types of exercise machines. The most notable of these are Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,466; Olson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,474; McFee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,302; Evans et al, British Patent No. GB 2010101; and DeCloux, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 357,791, filed Mar. 12, 1982. None of these devices can offer performance and features at an extremely low cost of manufacture. Their basic concepts are inherently more costly to produce than the invention herein described because they specify tracks for steps or require more, and more costly, components.
A market research firm, Personal Medical Systems, Inc., estimated that the number of home exercise bicycles sold is currently 1.5 million units for both health and sports applications. The number of bicycles used for health applications is estimated at around 400,000. Units average approximately $400 in price, with the majority of this equipment not being covered by insurance reimbursement. These researchers are emphasizing the point that exercise equipment is often a medical necessity, and that prices are high and exempt from insurance reimbursement. Lower cost exercise bicycles are available but they are apparently not adequate. Climbing simulation as an exercise has inherent advantages over stationary bicycling in regards to effectiveness, time and comfort. If climbing simulation equipment were also inexpensive it would service an unfilled human need.
The multiples of manufacturing cost to selling price for this type of equipment ranges from four to ten. As a result, the cost reductions offered by a trackless device has a significant impact on selling price.